The Wheel Of Misfortune
by doctorwho985
Summary: Molly Hooper moves to London, seeking the new and adventurous life of a pathologist. But, as she gets to know the city she lives in a new and mysterious man falls into her life. Will she ever be the same?/T for now. Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, nor do I own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, hope you guys like it! Please review :) **

**~Also, shout out to RoseWilliams15 for the awesome beta. Check out her amazing stuff!**

Molly Hooper stepped off the train, after what felt like an eternity, onto platform 7 in London, England. After retrieving her luggage, she sheepishly made her way through the crowd of people bustling about, trying to catch their train. Climbing the stairs to the top, she remembered the map of London she almost forgot to pack because of the excitement of living in a new and gorgeous city.

"Oh crumpets." She sighed as she struggled to figure which way was the right side up; she never learned the basic skill of reading a map, only because she never needed one. "Here we go, now we're getting somewhere!" Turing the map to the right made it look correct, and Molly went into the direction of her new apartment. As she stopped at a crosswalk to cross the street, a man caught her eyes. He stuck out to her, not only with his cheek bones that could break a sidewalk, but with this sad look in his eyes that oddly made her want to comfort him. But, that look in his eyes came and went in a split second. This perfect stranger seemed to sense her stare because he turned and looked straight into Molly's eyes. Molly's heart skipped a beat, and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. His eyes looked like the ocean, and it made her blush just looking at this god-like specimen. The man's eyebrows stitched together in what looked like confusion, as he seemed to analyze every inch of her. Hours seemed to pass by as they held each other's stare, but when the sign signaled her that she could cross the street, the spell was broken. Molly looked towards the street to look at the time she had to cross, and when she looked back in the direction of the man, he was gone.

"_That man was…gorgeous. Oh well, I'll probably never see him again." _She sadly thought to herself. And with that said, she crossed the road and continued the journey to her apartment.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Molly stood perplexed in the doorway of her not so new apartment. It looked nothing like the picture online. Instead of fresh new paint and doors and cupboards, there was chipped and peeling paint; squeaky, dirty doors; and no cupboard doors at all! Not to mention the slight stench of urine and garbage. Turing on her heel, a seething Molly Hooper stomped downstairs to her landlord. After continuously pounding on his door, he finally, hesitantly, opened to see Molly practically shaking with anger.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"This is beyond absurd!" She yelled, "I'm paying 1300.00 a month for that shack you call an apartment?!"

He looked shocked at how loud she had gotten, for someone who looked so petite. Opening his door wider, to get a better look, he asked her what apartment number she was at.

She managed to regain some of her composure, and answered.

"I'm at 14C, upstairs." She breathed out a steady flow of breath to calm herself down.

The landlord stood straight faced for one second, then started chuckling to himself, as if Molly had just told him a joke.

"Is something funny, sir? I came to London expecting what I paid for and you're over here-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence, as he held up his hand to stop her from rambling on.

"You went to the wrong room miss." He continued to chuckle silently to himself. "That room is under renovations, this is your real room. Sorry about the inconvenience." He looked at her with kindness in his eyes and maybe a bit of annoyance, but she ignored it, still annoyed that he didn't have the brains to tell her before she came down here.

He handed her a piece of paper with her name on it and a new assigned room. As she processed this information, her cheeks slowly started to burn red. Realizing that her reaction was a bit overdone, she refused to make eye contact and muttered an unintelligible apology, then scurried to her new room. The landlord called after her, "My name is Frank by the way! Nice to meet you!" This embarrassed her even further, and she made a b-line straight for her new room.

"Wow this is more like it." It was exactly how it was in the picture. Everything was new! Fresh paint, new carpet, new windows, the list went on and on.

"Thank heavens the movers brought everything here already." She flung herself on the couch, ready for a good night sleep. But, she realized she hadn't eaten a thing today. Now her stomach was making the noises of a ghastly beast, and she reluctantly made her way to a box labeled 'Kitchen' and took out things to make herself a meal. When she finally climbed into her newly made bed, she looked at her clock and it said 12:30. She yawned, then laid her sleepy head on her pillow. "Jeez, I'm tired." And with that, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Remember guys, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter to my story. Please review and follow! :)**

Molly turns over in her bed, and awakens to a beautiful London morning. The sun is seeping through the curtains making the room practically glow gold. The air was filled with noises of cars going through traffic and angry drivers laying on their horns.

"So this is what the city is going to be like." She whispers optimistically to herself as she gets out of bed and stretches her sleepy muscles. It was going on 8 o'clock in the morning, and Molly was going to her first day of work in a few hours. Her work was at a local hospital called "St. Bartholomew's" and she was thrilled to start.

A shower sounded good right about now, but the taste of coffee sounded divine. So, she dug into the box labeled 'kitchen' once again, and found her coffee pot along with her favourite coffee mug. Within minutes, a steaming pot of liquid gold was ready for her to drink. As she sipped on her coffee, she pondered where she was going to go in the little amount of time she had before work. She decided on reading a few chapters of her favourite book "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" with her little tabby cat, Toby in her lap. In the midst of reading, she glanced at her clock which read 10:45.

"Oh bugger! I'm going to be late to my first day!" With that said, she practically threw her book aside and dressed quickly, as Toby frantically jumped out of her way. She threw on some blue jeans, a light pink knitted sweater, and some flats. On her way to the door, she grabbed her keys and phone, then was off.

~oOo~

Each cab that poor Molly Hooper tried to flag down, passed her without a second glance.

"Don't these cabbies see me waving my bloody arms?" She stated rather annoyed. Then, a man walked up to her with a confused look on his face. He then looked towards the street, put 2 fingers in his mouth, and blew. His whistle was the loudest that Molly had ever heard, it reverberated through the streets of London and made Molly cover her ears. But, it seemed to do the trick because not a second later a cab pulled up on the curb next to them.

"Thank you sir, thank you!" Molly said, practically jumping for joy.

"Anytime, miss." The man said with a wink, as he moved around Molly to open the door for her. She stepped off the curb and slid into the worn seat of the cab. She told the cabbie where to go, as the man closed the door and stepped away with a wave. She waved back politely and internally hoped that she could learn to whistle like that one day.

~oOo~

It was about 11:15 when the cabbie pulled up to St. Bartholomew's Hospital. "_Thank God I have ten minutes to spare." _Molly thought as she relaxed a bit, then gave the cabbie his money and casually got out of the cab. She walked through the doors of the hospital and asked for directions to the morgue. Pointed in the right direction, Molly set off to the morgue with an air of confidence about her. Pushing the doors open, the smell of disinfectant and formaldehyde bombarded her nose and, for some odd reason, an overwhelming calm washed over her. Molly stood there for a moment, basking in what was to become of her new life. Snapping out of her day dream, she put her things down and grabbed the lab coat that was conveniently hanging next to her, put it on, and got to work.

~oOo~

Eight hours later, it was almost time for her to get off of work. It had been a very productive day for Molly, and with the constant moving and working she was exhausted. She fluttered around the morgue, looking for something to busy herself, with only 20 minutes left of her shift. As she was cleaning the tables, someone burst through the doors, scaring Molly half to death.

"Excuse me but the morgue is-" Molly's sentence was cut off, when she turned around to see the gorgeous man from the street standing in front of her. She could feel her throat tighten up, and her stomach promptly started doing summersaults. Her hands became clammy and shaky in an instant, while her face heated up into a bright red mess. Why was she reacting this way to a man she had only seen once before? Giving off a cool and calm disposition was not going well, because her body was betraying her; acting like it had a mind of its own. So, when she tried to speak to him again, she was unable to process any coherent words. From his perspective it looked like she was opening and closing her mouth repeatedly. Again, he gave her a look of confusion by stitching his thick eyebrows together. And for the length of time they were standing there, the atmosphere became awkward; until he spoke.

"I need a body, now." His deep baritone voice echoed throughout the morgue, making Molly practically melt on the spot. Finally, after a few struggling minutes she regained her voice.

"I- I'm sorry, but you need to f- fill out a form for that." She spoke nervously to her feet. She felt his coat whisk past her, heading to where she kept the cadavers.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" She said with a little more confidence than before, peeling her eyes away from her feet, she finally looked at him. He stood a few feet away from her, with a look of pure annoyance.

"As I said before, I need a body. Did you not hear me?" He stated rather arrogantly. Molly was hit with a wide range of emotions when he spoke to her; anger, embarrassment, shock.

"Yes I heard you quite clearly, b- but if you need a body, w- where is your form?" She cautiously asked the man with the cheek bones. Annoyance still obvious on his face, he looked at her with a glare and started ranting.

"You're new here, obviously. And by the way you dressed, which is in no way appealing, it says you don't care how you look. The cat hairs on your, well, your whole outfit shows that you own a cat, and that is the only company you have." He started pacing back and forth in front of her, "You also are new at your job, because as I saw over on your desk, the paperwork is not correct. So, since you are already doing your job completely wrong, give me a body." He said all of these things in one breath, then turned around, and headed towards the bodies. Molly stood in complete shock, slowly processing everything this seemingly insane man has said to her. Then, it hit her at how rude and astounding the things he said to her were. She wanted to crawl into a deep hole and never come out, but she stayed quiet and went to fix her paperwork.

~oOo~

Twenty minutes later, Molly was alone again in her precious morgue. He had left about ten minutes ago without a word.

"_I don't even know his bloody name!" _She thought angrily to herself, as she got her things together and headed out of the hospital. When she arrived home, she felt physically and mentally exhausted from that day's obstacles. She got ready for bed, and grabbed her tabby cat Toby to join her in her cozy looking bed.

"_I must find out how he knew those things about me_." She thought to herself, as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of dark blue eyes and sharp cheek bones.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review :)**


End file.
